I Will Find You
by RandomWaffle5505
Summary: Adam, Bree, and Chase get taken by government agents in You Posted What? Donald and Tasha are in prison. Now it's up to Leo, Douglas, and a remade Marcus to save them. Will they suceed? Or is it already too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm finally back with a new Lab Rats fanfiction! I know the title isn't the best, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

 **On to the chapter!**

 **XxXxX**

 **Leo's POV**

 _"Military transport will be here any minute." Agent Graham announced to the three bionic superhumans._

 _I looked at the agent, a mixture of sadness and anger on my face. "No! You can't take them! They've never done anything wrong, in fact they've saved the world about a hundred times!" I screamed._

 _Agent Graham either was deaf or just ignored me, like everyone did. The latter more likely._

 _I looked around and saw that Adam, Bree, Chase, BigD and my mom were all handcuffed. 'It's up to me then', I thought. Though I had no idea why I wasn't handcuffed either._

 _"Let them go!" I screamed again, but this time I also threw a laser sphere at him. I stared in disbelief as the attack hit him, but just went through him._

 _Agent Graham smirked and said, "Looks like it's finally here." Adam, Bree, Chase, BigD and my mom were all taken outside the house, soldiers heavily guarding them._

 _"NOOOOO!" I shouted as I ran after them. My family stared at me with cold eyes before disappearing into nothingness along with Agent Graham and the others._

"No" I said softly, my voice filled with sorrow. I looked around to see that I was in an average looking room, lying on a bed. But that didn't sound right.

I have no one that wasn't in prison or some sort of facility to put him there. And then it hit me.

It's been two years since that day, since my family was taken away from me. In that time span, i'm now taller than Adam was, and i've become muscular(sort of).

And another thing. I'm now fully bionic. How, you ask? The genius mind of Douglas. He's also even brought Marcus back to help us. I was skeptical of it at first but Marcus turns out to be a great guy when he isn't trying to kill you.

I think of how my siblings, step dad, and mom are doing. They were sufferititleet here I am having a good life in Douglas's old house.

Were they even still alive? They would probably spare Adam, Bree, and Chase considering they were the government's new weapons. But they could've just straight off killed Big D and maybe my mom.

The worst part is that we don't know where Adam, Bree, and Chase were. Normally we could just track them if they had their bionics were on and working, and considering my siblings were now weapons they would make sure their chips were working.

There was another possibility that they ripped out the chips from their necks to make more of them and put them in more capable humans that would never turn on them, and Adam, Bree, and Chase were already dead like BigD and mom might be. I shivered at the thought of it.

Dead or alive, i'm determined to find them. No matter what it takes.

 **XxXxX**

 **Sorry that was so short! Other chapters will be longer, hopefully. And you'll find out more about Leo's bionics later in the story. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! Sorry it took a million years to update, I was infected by writer's block. But I thought of an idea that isn't that awful, and now we have this chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Leo Corp: Thanks, Corp! You'll get some of both of those in this chapter actually. Sorry for taking like a month to update though XD**

 **Amy: Thanks! Sorry for taking so long to update.**

 **vampirehunter555: Thanks Vamp! And of course I'll continue XD**

 **J-deep: Thanks for reviewing! And yes, I'll definitely continue.**

 **Allision: Well, here you go! :) Sorry for taking so long to update.**

 **Skoliver4Ever: Thanks! Sorry for taking so long to update.**

 **Disclaimer: This a FANfiction, not the real thing and therefore I do not own Lab Rats.**

 **XxXxX**

 **Leo's POV**

I got off the bed and threw on some clean clothes, then head out the door to be greeted by none other than Marcus Davenport.

"Hey sleeping beauty, what took you so long?" Marcus said with a smirk. Marcus and I tend to tease each other, but we don't fight like Adam and Chase and we actually have some things in common like our love of the Pig Zombie movies.

"Not in the mood." I muttered. Marcus frowned, guilt coming across his face.

"You had one of those nightmares again? Sorry, I had no idea." he asked. I simply nodded as an answer.

So we just walked through the old corridor to the main room, where Marcus's recharging machine-thing used to be. Now it's where Douglas trains us.

Said man was currently on the computer, doing who knows what. He turned his head to see us come in, and I saw him quickly save something then turn the computer off. Was he hiding something from us?

I decided to worry about that later because Douglas beckoned us to training. Marcus and I followed, me moving a bit sluggishly because training was my least favorite part of having bionics. Douglas made us train hard(mainly me, since Marcus was so perfect at using his bionics), and it was even worse than Trent's gym class in Mission Creek High.

I know it's weird, but I actually sort of miss that place. I don't know if it's because it's the first place my siblings went in the real world, or if it's because it's where the former love of my life(we haven't talked in two years, I've moved on) and I actually talked, and even went on a date(it was only a school basketball game, but good enough for me). I wonder how Janelle's doing, anyway. Probably thinks I'm dead, like pretty much everyone else except Douglas and Marcus.

"Okay, so remember how you" He said, looking at me in the last part, "got totally crushed by you" He looks at Marcus, "when I pitted you two against each other in training last year?" I remembered it like it was yesterday. Marcus beat me within thirty seconds, and I was covered in bruises and scars after. I sheepishly nodded my head.

"Well, we're gonna do it again! But this time, try to _at least_ put up a fight Leo." I sighed, while Marcus just smirked. Well I'm gonna die today. Marcus has improved a lot since last year, and then I couldn't even land a scratch on him!

The rules were simple. Start fifteen feet away from each other, don't attack until Douglas says we can start, and winner gets bragging rights. Marcus still teases me about the last battle, so if I lose this I won't hear the end of it.

We got into our positions, fifteen feet away from each other, and facing our opponent. I stared Marcus right in the eye, and he stared back. His eyes flickered red, and I assumed he would use his heat vision first, but he could use any of his other many abilities.

Speaking of his abilities, he still had all of Adam, Bree, and Chase's abilities, even hidden abilities like Chase's molecular kinesis and Adam's blast wave. But unlike last time, Douglas rebuilt Marcus so he only had Adam, Bree, and Chase's abilities, his abilities like his saw fingers and laser vision.

On the other hand, instead of my bionics working like Marcus and my siblings, I actually had a bionic ability for each part of the body. For example, in my right arm I have pyrokinesis, and in my left arm I have cyrokinesis. Other abilities that I have are laser spheres in my right arm, energy transference in my left, heat vision in my right eye, laser vision in my left eye, and superspeed and strength in both my legs. But the fact that I have them in only one part of the body makes them weaker then normal(except my two abilities in both my legs, they're normal).

"Three" Douglas suddenly announced, and I snapped back into focus. "Two" I looked into Marcus's eyes and I suddenly felt the need to beat him. "One!" Douglas shouted.

"Let the battle begin!"

 **XxXxX**

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to post something since I haven't posted anything for a month. Next chapter will be the battle between Leo and Marcus. Should hopefully be up soon. See ya then!**


End file.
